Antenna selection in OFDM systems is a powerful technique for exploiting spatial diversity when limited channel state information (CSI) is available at the transmitter. Conventionally, antenna selection methods in OFDM fall into two categories: 1) bulk selection, whereby one or more antennas out of the total available set are used for transmission and/or reception for all frequencies, and 2) per-tone selection, which provides an additional degree of freedom that allows the antenna selection to differ across the utilised bandwidth. Both techniques have advantages and disadvantages. For example, bulk selection requires very little CSI feedback and exploits fewer radio frequency (RF) chains than per-tone selection; however, per-tone selection is capable of achieving much higher coding gains than bulk selection, i.e., the bit-error rate (BER) for per-tone selection is significantly lower than for bulk selection.